Swapping Souls
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Constance has a 17 year old daughter named Violet. Ben and Vivien have an 18 year old son named Tate. This is the love story of the two teenagers, but sometimes love isn't always enough.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

_Credit: Everyone give thanks to NeverFallAwayy for coming up with idea and helping me with the entire storyline. Thanks should also be given to InvisibleTardis for turning this idea into an amazing Violate AU MeMe. One more set of thanks to the anon that asked me to write this story. _

Violet Langdon looked out her bedroom window, staring down at the moving truck that was parked at the house across the street. She watched as a man, who looked to be middle aged but none the less attractive, carried boxes off of the truck and into the house. There was also a woman, who appeared to be the same age as the man, that was carrying small things inside. Violet could tell that the woman and man were married by the way they acted towards each other.

Her attention was pulled away from the couple when a teenage boy walked out of the house. Violet tilted her head to the side and watched the boy's every move. He seemed to walk with confidence but also with an "I don't care" attitude. He dressed like he was stuck in the 90's grunge fashion style, and his blonde curls fell into his eyes. She didn't realize that she had been staring for so long until the boy looked up and locked eyes with her. Violet felt her stomach do a flip as she looked into the boy's dark eyes. She tried to keep a cool face and smirked at the boy before turning her back to the window and walking away.

…

"Tate, sweetie, can you please start taking your boxes inside?" Tate Harmon turned his head towards his mother and glared at her.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled under his breath. He hated when his mother called him pet names. He had an actual name for a reason. There was no need to use annoying nick names.

Vivien Harmon laughed and kissed her son on his cheek. "I love you, too." She teased as she walked away. Tate rolled his eyes and moved to pick up one of the boxes that had his name written on it. He walked into the old mansion and took the box to his room. He couldn't believe that his parents had bought this house. It was like a hundred years old. Tate threw the box on the floor before moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He was not happy that his parents had decided to completely uproot his life in Boston and move the family to LA. He hated LA, and he had only been in the city for a few hours. Why the fuck was it so hot and sunny? Granted, it was the beginning of August, but there wasn't even a breeze outside. It was just… hot.

"Tate! Come down stairs!" Tate groaned when he heard his father's voice calling out to him. He moved as slowly as possible when he got off his bed and made his way down stairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by a smiling redhead that looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Oh, there he is. This is our son Tate. Tate, this is Hayden. She stopped by to welcome us to the neighborhood." Vivien smiled while looking between Tate and Hayden. Hayden smiled at Tate and extended her hand out to him. Tate halfway smiled back and shook the woman's hand. His eyes grew wide as soon as his skin touched hers. She was freezing cold. Hayden noticed Tate's reaction and quickly pulled her hand from his.

"It's nice to meet you, Tate." Hayden smiled at him again. "Your mother told me that you're going to be a senior at Westfield this year. That's my old school. It's great, and has a pretty good football team."

"Uh yea… I'm more of a track guy." Tate's fingers pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh… Well they are pretty good at that too. I'm sure they will be excited to have you."

"Thanks."

"Oh Hayden, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk some more while I unpack?" Vivien smiled at Hayden. Tate was relieved when Hayden's gaze left his and moved back to his mother's.

"Okay, I would like that." Hayden smiled sweetly and followed Vivien down the hallway.

Tate turned his attention to the open front door. The door had been open all day because they were constantly moving boxes inside. Tate's eyes roamed over the door frame and the floor around the open space. He looked at the sun shining in and took a step back so that he was enveloped in the shadows. His eyes moved past the door frame, down the walkway, across the street, and landed on the house next door.

The house looked similar to his, but it was obviously newer and a bit smaller. That was the house that he had seen the girl standing in the window. His eyes roamed over the outside of the house, looking for the correct window. He finally found it and felt twinge of disappointment when he saw that there was nothing in the window, only darkness. He felt this need to see that girl again, and he had no idea why.

"Hey, Tate. What are you staring so intently at?" A man's voice came up from behind Tate. Tate shrugged his shoulders and turned around to face his father.

"Nothing, just looking." Tate mumbled and walked past his dad, heading for the stairs and his room.

Ben Harmon watched as his teenage son walked up the stairs. He could see that his son was not happy, and he felt bad. Ben wished that the family could have stayed in Boston, but he knew that they needed a fresh start. Tate had started getting into trouble at school, and Ben thought that maybe a different city would keep his son from getting into more trouble. Ben had also planned the move to save his marriage. Vivien and he had hit a rough patch when they couldn't get pregnant again, and their marriage had started to become stale. Ben knew that this new city would reignite the fire in their hearts.

…

"Violet, child, would you please come here for a moment?" Constance Langdon called up the stairs to her daughter. She waited at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently tapping her foot. She smirked as she watched her daughter slowly descend down the stairs. "Well don't take all day, girl! We have something that we need to do."

Violet rolled her eyes at her mother. She could not stand the woman. She hated the way she dressed and did her hair, and she hated the way that she spoke. Her mother had been living in California for over twenty years, and she still insisted on speaking with a deep southern accent. The twang in her words was enough to make Violet grind her teeth together whenever she heard her mother speak.

"What could _WE_ possibly need to do, mother dearest?" Violet sneered.

"Violet Elaine! Don't you ever speak to your mother that way again." Larry scolded Violet as he walked up beside Constance. Larry was not Violet's biological father, but he had adopted her when she was only a baby when he married Constance. Constance had insisted that Violet keep her real father's last name for reasons that she never explained to Larry. Violet liked to throw the fact that he wasn't her real father in his face whenever she was angry with him.

To be honest, Violet's parents weren't awful parents. They were loving to her and gave her everything and anything that she wanted, but they also wanted her to be perfect. They expected her to do so many things, and Violet just wanted to float on by without being noticed.

"We have new neighbors, and I think that we should go introduce ourselves and welcome them to the neighborhood." Constance smiled and looked excited. Violet rolled her eyes again and immediately thought "hell no". There was no way that she was going to go over to that house so that her mother could parade her around. There was also no way that she was going into that house. She knew what was in that house, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She turned around and started walking back up the stairs.

"Violet, where are you going?"

"Upstairs to lie down. I think I have the flu." Violet mumbled and continued to retreat up the stairs to her room.

Constance opened her mouth to say something to stop her daughter, but Larry stopped her by placing his arm around her shoulder. "Let her go, Connie. You know she hates that house." Constance nodded her head and smiled when Larry placed a kiss on her cheek.

_**Okay, well there we go. This is the set up chapter to everything that will happen in the story. Every character that was mentioned in this chapter will have an important role to play in the story at some point. I hope that you are as intrigued with this story as I am. **_


	2. That Girl

_So since this is a story where Tate and Violet have basically switched places, I have made their characters' personalities switch as well. Violet's shyness towards Tate is now Tate's shyness towards Violet. Just go with it, okay? Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews this story! Your comments are such a big encouragement and help. _

Violet was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, contemplating if she was excited about school starting tomorrow or not. She didn't mind school because she was smart and did well, but she hated everyone there. She had classes with the same people every year because she took all honors classes. All she did in school was go to class and then leave. She didn't really have any friends, and she never spoke to anyone unless they addressed her first. This was how it had always been.

She picked at a loose string on her sweater and turned her head up to look out the window. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde boy across the street. She stood up from the chair and moved close to the window so that she could get better look at him. He was wearing clothes that matched the grunge style that he wore the first time she had seen him. His hair was a mess of long blonde curls that fell into his eyes. It looked like he never brushed it.

"Violet, darling, what are you looking at?" Constance walked up beside her daughter and looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Violet asked as she tilted her head to one side, still staring at the boy.

"That's Tate. The Harmon's boy." Constance turned her attention away from the window and looked directly at her daughter. She could see the infatuation in her daughter's eyes. "Don't even think about it, Violet. He is a troubled young man. No good. You need to focus on your studies. This is your last year at school, and you need to keep your grades up so that you can get into a good school."

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh mother…"

Constance quickly interrupted her. "I said no, Violet. Stay away from Tate Harmon. That's final." She turned quickly on her heal, leaving her daughter in the living room.

Constance had no idea that her aversion to Tate Harmon would be the main factor pushing her daughter to him. Violet turned her attention back to the window and frowned when she saw that Tate was no longer outside. She would just have to find him at school tomorrow.

…

Violet found Tate standing outside of the main office looking thoroughly confused. He had a map in his hand and was staring at it intently.

"You're holding that upside down."

Tate looked up when he heard a girl's voice coming from beside him. His eyes connected with the light brown eyes of the girl that he had seen in the window a few days ago. _She is real_. He thought to himself. "Oh… Um. Ha. Yea, thanks." Tate laughed and stumbled on his words. This girl made him nervous. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. She didn't look like any of the valley girls that overpopulated this school, and Tate was instantly drawn to her.

"You're new."

Tate nodded his head. "That obvious?"

"It's just that everyone here knows everyone. There hasn't been a new kid since… Like 3rd grade." Violet stared at Tate. He was even more attractive up close. His eyes were pitch black, and he had dimples on his cheeks when he smiled. He was good looking, and Violet knew that the slutty vultures at the school would be all over him in a second. She had to intrigue him enough to keep his interests. "I'm Violet." She extended her hand out to him.

Tate took her hand in his, noticing how small her hand was. Her skin was soft and cool against his rough hand. The hand shake lasted longer than normal because neither of them wanted to let go. Violet smiled up at Tate before pulling her hand back slowly.

"I'm Tate."

"I know." Violet said, and Tate raised an eyebrow at her. "My mother met yours a few days ago. Older woman, blonde, crazy."

"Constance is your mother?" Tate asked without thinking. He blushed when he realized that he sounded like a dick. "Sorry. Sometimes I think before I speak."

Violet laughed. "It's okay. She is unfortunately the woman that claims me as her own, no matter how much I try and deny it."

"You're kinda twisted, aren't you?"

Violet smirked. "You don't know the half of it."

"I would like to." Tate blushed again. Violet smiled at his shyness. She had never been around a guy that was so nice before. She almost felt bad that she planned to corrupt him.

"Why don't I show you around the school, and you can tell me more about whom Tate Harmon really is?" Violet asked.

Tate nodded his head and started to follow Violet down the hallway. "And you will tell me more about yourself?"

Violet smirked. "We'll see."

…

While Violet gave Tate the tour of the high school, he told her all about his life. He was born and raised in Boston. He loved the East Coast and when the leaves changed in the fall. He liked when it rained and stormed. He didn't like school, but made good enough grades so that he could run track. He loved to run. It kept his mind off of the shit that haunted his thoughts. He was a troubled kid. He never got along with other people and would often have thoughts of suicide. He had tried to kill himself twice, but obviously was not successful. When he pulled up the sleeve of his sweater and showed Violet his scars, she instantly felt a connection to Tate.

"I still cut sometimes, but I'm trying to stop. Sometimes the pain is just too much to handle, though." Tate said truthfully as he held out his arm for Violet to see the old and new scars that littered across his pale skin. He watched as Violet stared at his arm with wide eyes. He instantly thought that maybe it was a bad idea to get so personal with her so quickly. He pulled his sleeve back down and muttered a "sorry."

Violet shook her head and looked up into Tate's dark eyes. "Don't be. I don't judge." Violet took Tate's hand in hers, pulled up his sleeve, and ran her fingers along one of his larger scars. She felt Tate shiver under her touch. Tate watched mesmerized as this girl that he had just met an hour ago ran her fingers along the memories of his past. _Who was this amazing girl?_

"Violet…" Her name slipped from Tate's lips before he realized that he had said it. She looked up again and smiled at him before dropping his hand.

"That's me."

"Yea. That's all I know about you, and you know practically everything about me." Tate raised an eyebrow at her.

Violet shrugged her shoulders. She looked down the hallway when the bell rang, signaling that is was time to get to class. "That's my clue to leave."

She moved to walk away but stopped when Tate's hand wrapped around her wrist. "Wait." She turned around when he spoke. "I have a track meet tomorrow. Will you come see me run?"

Violet smiled and pulled her wrist from his grasp. "We'll see." She turned and walked down the hallway. Tate stared at her until she rounded the corner disappearing from his sight. He shook his head. _That girl_.


	3. Track Meet

_I'm kind of loving how Violet and Tate have swapped personalities. I like making Violet the strong, confident one in the friendship. Tate is too cute as the innocent, naïve one. You will see what I'm talking about as you read this chapter. Enjoy. _

Tate was sitting in a foldable chair on the edge of the football field, watching the runners move quickly up and down the black track that circled around the field. It was blistering hot outside, and Tate could feel the sun tinting his pale skin that was exposed by his tank top and shorts. The main thing that he hated about track was the uniform. He normally always had on jeans and a sweater, but that was impossible when he ran. He kept his arms at his side or on his thighs while he was at the track so that people would not see the red and silver scars that lined his skin.

Tate's eyes looked past the runners and into the crowd in the stands. He knew that he would be able to easily spot Violet in the crowd, and he frowned and looked down at his feet when he didn't see her anywhere. The meet had been going on for almost an hour now, and that meant that there was at least another hour left. He always ran last. He was good at distance and speed. Tate moved his gaze to the crowd one more time. There she was, sitting at the top of the stands away from everyone else. She had an open umbrella in her hands that protected her from the strong California sun.

Violet could feel someone's eyes on her, and she scanned the track until her gaze met Tate's. He had a goofy smile on his face, and she smiled and waved lightly at him. Tate waved back as his smile grew. Violet broke eye contact with him and looked around the track.

Tate kept his eyes on Violet even when she looked away. He was mesmerized by this girl that gave off a vibe that said "I don't give a fuck". He was lost in his thoughts when the coach started to yell at him.

"Harmon? Harmon! Pay attention. You're up." Tate shook his thoughts away moved walked onto the track. He stood in his position and looked up towards Violet. She was watching him. Tate looked forward and took a deep breath. Normally when he ran at meets, he wanted to win because he knew he was fast enough, but now he wanted to win to impress the girl. He heard the trigger and took off.

Violet watched as Tate took off like a bullet. His blonde curls bouncing around his eyes. The way he moved seemed effortless, like running was his natural speed. He was the first to cross the finish line. He doubled over, breathing hard before looking up at Violet. Everyone in the crowd was clapping except for her. She smirked when Tate's eyes met hers before she stood up and walked out of the stands.

Tate watched as she walked away and shook his head. He wondered if he was ever going to understand that girl.

…

Tate walked out of the locker room and into the dark hallway that led outside. He noticed that it had gotten dark outside already. He brushed his damp hair out of his eyes and opened to door. Smoke filled his nostrils when he stepped outside. He turned his head and saw Violet leaning against the wall.

"Violet." Tate smiled and walked over to her, standing in front of her.

Violet straightened up her posture and laughed. "I love how you are always so excited to see me." Tate blushed at her words and kicked the toe of his shoe against the ground. "And that blush. Could you get any cuter?"

Tate looked up at Violet. "You think I'm cute?"

It was Violet's turn to blush. She giggled awkwardly and pushed her hand against Tate's shoulder, causing him to stumble backward a step or two. "Sarcasm. Better get used to it if you're going to be my friend."

"Wait, we're friends?"

Violet let her tough exterior falter for only a second. "Do you not want to be?"

Tate reacted quickly by grabbing Violet by her arms. "No! I do, I do!" Violet looked down at where his hands were grabbing her before pulling out of his grip. "Sorry…" Tate mumbled as he looked down again.

Violet laughed. "Okay, friend. First rule: no touching unless I say. Got it?"

Tate nodded and smiled. "Yea, I got ya."

Violet started to walk towards the parking lot, and Tate followed behind her. He felt a strong pull towards this tough girl. She was every thing that he wasn't. He had never been confident or strong, but she was. He craved that. He craved her.

Violet stopped in front of her car and turned around to face Tate. He was standing so closely behind her that she had to lean her head all the way back so that she could see his eyes. She took one step back so that she wouldn't look ridiculous. "We're hanging out this weekend." She informed him.

"Okay. Awesome. Want to come over to my house?"

Violet felt a "no" resting on the tip of her tongue. She did not want to step a foot in that house, ever again. She had only been in that house once, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. She also knew the people that crept through the darkness of that house, and she didn't get along with any of them too well. But… Would she rather have Tate come to her house and be interrogated by Constance and Larry? Hell no.

"That sounds perfect." Violet smiled up at Tate before leaning up on the tips of her toes and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Tate blushed a bright shade of red which made Violet smile. "Never stop doing that." She winked at him before opening her car door and slipping into the driver's seat.

Tate watched as Violet closed her car door and drove out of the parking lot. He stood there until he couldn't see her car anymore. _She kissed me_. He thought as his hand moved to cover the part of his cheek that her lips had touched.


	4. Ghostly Past

_This chapter ties together the connections between the characters and sets up the storyline for what is going to happen later. I threw into a little fluff at the end to add a little spice to the chapter. The next chapter will really start expanding on Tate and Violet's relationship. _

Violet was standing in the living room, staring out of the window at the house across the street. She was supposed to go to Tate's house in a few minutes, and she was more than a bit scared. She was lost in her thoughts about the first and only time she had been inside of that house.

_Flashback_

Violet had gone into the house to find Hayden. Hayden was Larry's daughter from a previous marriage. She was older than Violet, and they never got along. Hayden had "lost her way" as Constance would say when anyone asked about her. She had fallen in love with a married man that moved into the house with his family a few years ago. The man used Hayden as a play thing because he was bored with his marriage. His wife found out about the affair and gave him the ultimatum of his family or Hayden. He chose his family. Hayden got so upset that she showed up to the house one night with a gun, planning on shooting the man and his wife. Things went wrong with her plan, and she ended up getting shot and killed. The family had moved out and left town a few days later.

Larry was devastated to hear about the news of his daughter's death. Violet and Constance put on sad faces for him, but neither of them was too affected by the news. They had never liked Hayden, especially Constance.

It had been a week after Hayden's funeral when Violet saw her walking around the front yard of the house across the street. Violet had thought that she was hallucinating at first, but realized she wasn't when Hayden met her gaze and glared at her before disappearing. That was why Violet had gone into the house. She wanted to find Hayden and figured out what the hell was going on.

As soon as Violet stepped over the threshold, Hayden appeared in front of her. "Hey, little sister. Long time no see." Hayden sneered.

Violet stared in disbelief. "What the fuck?"

"Why are you so surprised? I thought that you, out of anyone, would believe in ghosts."

"This can't be happening." Violet stammered.

Hayden laughed wickedly. "Oh it's happening. I'm dead!" She screamed. "I'm stuck in this house with all of the other lost souls that have died here."

"Why? Why are you stuck here?"

Hayden shrugged her shoulders. "This house is cursed. It's full of darkness. No one can leave once they die here. We can only go as far as the property lines before we are sucked back into the house."

Violet shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Hayden."

"Oh please! Don't pull the 'I feel sorry for you' bullshit. I've seen how you and your awful mother act now that I'm gone. I might be dead, but I'm not blind! You weren't even sad." Hayden took a step closer to Violet as her anger rose inside of her.

Violet let the words slip from her mouth before she realized what she said. "You did this to yourself." She gasped after she spoke, seeing a fire rise in Hayden's eyes.

Hayden roughly pushed Violet into the wall behind her, making Violet cringe and choke out a pained cry. "You little bitch! I should kill you right now so that you can be stuck in this miserable place. Hell, you might enjoy it because you are so fucking dark and depressing all of the time. Get out. Get out of here! I never want to see you again!" Hayden threw open the front door and threw Violet out of the house. "I will kill you next time if you ever come back in this house!"

Violet picked herself off the ground and ran away from the house and Hayden. She made a promise to herself after that to never go back into that house.

_End flashback_

Violet couldn't believe that she was breaking her promise for a guy. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a male's voice.

"So you're going next door? Do you really think that's wise?" Larry asked as he walked up beside Violet and looked at the house across the street with a sad expression. Constance and Larry knew that Violet hated the house across the street, but they both thought it was because Hayden had died there. They had no idea what really lurked in the house.

"I'll be fine." Violet spoke in a confident voice. She learned at an early age that faking confidence could get her through a lot.

"You like that boy. Tate is his name, correct?" Larry turned to look at Violet. She shrugged her shoulders and moved to open the front door.

"He's a nice guy."

Larry chuckled. "Poor kid. You're going to corrupt him." Violet smirked at Larry's words and walked out of the house. She made her way across the street but stopped on the edge of the sidewalk. She looked down at the ground and the tips of her purple converse sneakers. She took a deep breath and stepped over the house's property lines. She made her way to the front door without any trouble. Maybe Hayden wouldn't notice that she was here.

Violet lifted her hand to knock on the front door, but the door swung open before her knuckles connected with the wood. Tate stood inside of the house with a smile spreading across his face. "Hey, Violet. Come in." Violet's eyes scanned around the foyer, making sure that Hayden wasn't around, before she took a step into the house. "Wanna go sit in the living room?" Tate asked, and Violet nodded her head, following closely behind him. They both sat down on the couch, listening to the awkward silence.

Tate opened his mouth to say something to break the silence but was stopped by a loud knock on the door. "Sorry." He mumbled as he jumped up to go see who was at the door. Violet couldn't see the front door from where she was sitting, but she could hear the voice of the one person that she dreaded seeing. She could hear footsteps moving closer to the living room before Tate and Hayden came into view.

Violet held in the gasp that threatened to escape from her lips. Tate smiled at her as he introduced Hayden, telling her that the older woman was here because she had an appointment with his dad. Violet barely heard what Tate said because she was staring wide eyed while Hayden glared at her. It took Tate a moment to notice the looks being exchanged, but he caught on eventually. He was about to say something when Hayden excused herself to go meet Tate's father in his office.

"What was that?" Tate asked when Hayden walked away. "Do you two know each other?" He moved to sit down next to Violet again.

Violet shrugged her shoulders like nothing had just happened. "I used to know her, but we haven't spoken in a few years."

Tate turned his head to look down the hallway that Hayden had walked down. "How did you know her? Were you two friends? She seems a bit older than us…" Violet stopped Tate's rambling questions by taking his face in her small hands and pulling his eyes back towards her. She stared into his black eyes and smirked at him.

"So… Are you going to kiss me or not?" She whispered. Tate's eyes grew wide and blinked rapidly. He nodded his head in her grasp and fumbled out a "Yes" before leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was sweet and over in a second as Tate pulled back, smiling like a goofball.

Violet shook her head and mumbled "Not enough" as she pulled Tate's lips back to hers. She pushed her lips more forcefully against his, hoping that he would react the same way. Tate pushed back as his arms move to wrap around Violet's waist. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could hold him to her. Her lips pushed and pulled against Tate's, eliciting a low moan from him. Tate felt a spark ignite inside of him as Violet's lips wrestled with his. He had never been kissed this way before.

It was Violet that pulled away next. She looked at Tate, smiling at his closed eyes and dazed expression. "I like you, Tate." She whispered and watched as his eyes popped open.

Tate blushed. "I like you, too."


	5. Ditch

Tate was walking down the hallway at school, heading towards his locker. He was counting down the hours until track practice. He needed to just run for a while. Ever since Violet had kissed him, he had been going crazy. He dreamt about her last night and couldn't get her out of his head. He could still feel her lips pressing against his.

A small note fell out of his locker when he opened it. Tate bent down to pick it up. _Turn around_ was written in cursive script. His eyebrows crinkled together in confusion as he read the note again, thinking that someone must have put the note in the wrong locker.

"Seriously? It's two words. Turn around. How hard of an instruction is that to follow?"

Tate smiled before turning around and seeing Violet leaning against the row of lockers that lined the other side of the highway.

"Sorry. I'm not used to getting notes in my locker."

Violet laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well don't get used to it. I just wanted to get your attention."

Tate raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Violet nodded her head and walked over to him, leaning against the locker next to his. "Yea. I was thinking we should ditch this place for a bit."

"You mean like skip school?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "No I mean we ditch this spot for the one two lockers down… Yes, skip school. What? Have you never skipped school before?"

Tate laughed awkwardly, sounding nervous. "Of course I've skipped school. Loads of times, actually. I skip more than I show up."

Violet laughed at his rambling and shook her head before taking his hand in hers. "Okay, rebel. Let's just get out of here before we're stuck."

Tate nodded and followed Violet with a smile on his face. The only thing better than running was actually being with Violet. He could be perfectly content with just being around her, doing nothing but sitting next to her.

…

They took Tate's car and drove out of the town and up into the mountains, stopping at a deserted area. Tate parked the car and opened Violet's door for her.

"Such a gentleman." Violet teased as she got out of the car and moved to sit on the hood. Tate sat down beside her, looking at her. "It's so beautiful." Violet stated as her eyes scanned over the cascading hills.

"Yea… You are." Tate murmured without thinking, and his eyes grew wide when he realized what he had said.

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes. "Did you really just go there? This isn't some 90s romantic comedy." She pushed her hand against Tate's arm, and he was already so disoriented that her push caused him to fall backwards off the hood.

Violet gasped and jumped down, running over to Tate. "Are you okay?"

Tate groaned as he tried to sit up. Violet helped him by grabbing hold of his broad shoulders. "Yea… Fine. Thanks for that. I was just trying to be nice, and you attacked me."

"I'm so sorry, Tate. I tend to react badly to compliments."

Tate tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Violet let go of him, standing up and shrugging her shoulders. "I guess the only compliments I've ever gotten are from people who are being fake around me to be mean and hurtful."

Tate slowly stood up and walked over to Violet, looking down into her eyes. "I would never hurt you." He lifted a hand up to her cheek. "And I meant what I said. You're so beautiful, Violet."

Violet smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and pulling his lips to hers. Her lips enveloped his as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Tate moaned into the kiss when Violet took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged.

Violet almost giggled out loud when she felt Tate's hardness pressing against her stomach. _Boys_… She thought. The lip bite always got them. She was taken by surprise when Tate lifted her up by her hips and sat her down on the hood of his car. She was turned on by his sense of control all of a sudden. She moaned when he pushed against her, leaning her back slightly and holding her up with his hands so that his hips collided with hers. Violet was about to just rip his clothes off right there, but something stopped her.

Violet pulled her lips away from Tate's. "Mmm… Don't think I'm going to let you fuck me on the hood of your car just yet, Casanova."

Tate blushed and ran his fingers through his curls. "Sorry… I didn't mean to get carried away."

"Oh, I don't mind getting carried away, but I don't want your first time to be like this."

Tate stuttered and looked flustered. "What? How? Gah… Violet."

Violet laughed and gave Tate a look.

Tate shook his head. "How do you know I'm a virgin?"

"You just told me."

Tate gaped at Violet.

Violet smiled. "What? It's not like it's a bad thing. I think it's nice. And I want to be your first, if you want to… But not like this."

Tate moved to sit on the hood next to Violet. "Of course I want to. Can't you tell?" Tate motioned down to the bulge in his jeans.

Violet smirked. "Well I think I can take care of that."

Tate raised an eyebrow, and Violet motioned to the car. "Backseat."

Tate opened the door to the backseat, waiting for Violet to climb in. "Oh no. You, undo your pants and sit on the edge of the seat." Tate listened to Violet's instructions. His eyes grew wide when she kneeled down in front of him. She looked up at him as her hands ran up his thighs before hooking onto his boxers and pulling them down just far enough so that his hard length was free.

"Vi…Violet." Tate mumbled, not knowing what to do in this situation. He had only ever fantasized about this happening.

"Relax." Violet ghosted a finger down Tate's shaft, and his hips jerked as a loud moan fell from his lips. He watched her intently as one of her hands wrapped around the base and her mouth spread over the tip.

"Fuck!" Tate growled as Violet's mouth slipped up and down his length. Her tongue ran along the underside, tracing the veins before swirling around the tip. Tate's thighs were shaking, and his hands were tangled in Violet's hair, keeping her at the perfect pace. All of these sensations were new to Tate, and his release was coming faster than it had ever before. He fell backward on the seat as he exploded in Violet's mouth.

Violet leaned back on the balls of her feet, wiping her lips before smiling at the sight in front of her. Tate's chest was heaving up and down and small moans were still escaping from his lips. She leaned forward, pulling his boxers over his hips before kissing him on the cheek. His arms wrapped around her pulling her against him.

"That was… Wow."

Violet laughed. "Thanks. Oh, and you owe me." She winked.

Tate blushed. "You might have to show me what makes you feel good. I want to make you feel so good, Violet."

"I like you, Tate, more and more every day."

"Really? Cause I think I love you after that."

Violet laughed and hit Tate's arm when she saw the teasing look on his face. "Ass."


	6. Repaying

Violet was happy that it was the weekend. She was also happy because she was planning on going over to Tate's house. She hadn't seen him since they ditched school a few days ago, and she missed him. Yes, little miss tough girl that was more than independent actually missed someone, a boy none the less. She smiled to herself thinking about what had happened when they ditched school. She was planning on Tate repaying her today.

She snuck out of the front door before Constance or Larry could stop her and interrogate her about where she was going. She made her way across the street and to the Harmon's front door, knocking gently. A beautiful woman answered the door with a bright smile on her face.

"You must be Violet." She spoke in a light voice. "I'm Vivien, Tate's mother. I have been hoping that I would meet you soon. You're all Tate talks about these days."

Violet laughed lightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Vivien pulled the younger girl into a hug before ushering her into the house. Violet smiled at the woman, wondering how in the world Tate had such a nice mother.

"Tate is up in his room, second door on the left. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." Vivien smiled at Violet one more time before walking away. Violet shook her head. That woman was too nice, she thought. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way up the stairs to Tate's room. She wondered if she should knock or just open the door. Give him warning or just burst in unannounced. She decided knocking would probably be safer since he was a teenage boy and was more than likely doing something that might cause both of them to blush.

"Come in!" Tate's voice called from the other side of the door. Violet opened it and poked her head around the edge, smiling when she saw a wide smile spread across Tate's face. He was lying on his bed with a book in his lap.

"Hey." He was surprised to see Violet. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he forgot that she was coming over.

Violet moved to sit beside Tate on the bed, watching as his smile fell for a moment. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tate turned his head to look at her and smiled, but not as brightly as before. "It's nothing… You'd think I'm crazy if I told you."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Believe me, it would take a lot for me to think that you are crazy." She wanted to tell him that he would think she was crazy if he knew half of the things that she did. She reached over and placed her hand on top of one of his.

Tate took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Okay, well… I was down in the basement, trying to find something for my mom, and I saw something. Someone."

Violet's eyes grew wide. She hadn't planned on having this conversation with Tate for a while, if at all. "Okay?"

"Well see that's the thing… Why would someone be in my basement?"

Violet thought that playing dumb and seeing where Tate was going would be the best course of action right now. "I don't know… What are you trying to say?"

Tate was silent for a few moments, and Violet squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I think… Fuck, you're going to laugh, but I think it was a ghost."

Violet took a deep breath this time. "A ghost… Okay. Do you believe in ghosts?"

Tate shook his head. "I didn't. I don't. Maybe I'm just losing my mind."

Violet smiled and leaned over to press a kiss on Tate's cheek. "Maybe your eyes were just playing a trick on you. Basements are scary in general. You could've just psyched yourself out."

Tate nodded and turned his face towards Violet's. "You're probably right. So… What do you want to do today?"

Violet smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Well… I was thinking… You owe me something."

Tate blushed. "I… Yea, okay. I just… I don't know what to do, like… You know." He was stuttering rapidly, and Violet placed her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Calm down." She chuckled and smiled. "I'll tell you exactly what to do, okay?" Tate nodded and leaned forward to press his lips against Violet's. Violet wrapped her arms around Tate's neck, pulling him so that he was hovering above her. She moved her legs apart so that he could rest his body between them, pressing his hips against her and making her moan softly.

Tate pulled back and smiled at Violet. "I could listen to you make those sounds all the time, but we have to be quiet because my parents are home."

Violet nodded in agreement. "Which is also why I think we need to keep as many clothes on as possible incase one of them comes up here."

Tate nodded and then tilted his head in confusion. Violet smiled at the look on his face and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Dress." Violet nodded towards her outfit. "Easy access." She winked before pulling Tate's lips back to hers. Her hands tangled in his blonde curls, tugging whenever his teeth nipped against her lips.

Tate's hands moved up Violet's thighs, and he opened his eyes to look into hers, making sure that what he was doing was okay. Violet smiled into the kiss, showing Tate that he was doing exactly the right thing. Tate smiled in return and moved his hands to the insides of Violet's thighs, tickling her soft skin.

Violet giggled. "Tate. Don't tickle me." She whispered, trying to remember to be quiet. She was going to have trouble with that because she normally got very loud.

Tate smirked and took the hem of Violet's dress in his fingers, pulling it up so that it bunched in the middle of her stomach. His eyes roamed over her body, and he stilled for a moment.

"What?" Violet questioned, wondering why Tate had stopped moving and stared staring.

Tate shook his head and moved his eyes back to Violet's. "Nothing… It's just… You're perfect." Violet blushed and shook her head. Tate leaned forward so that his face was close to hers. "You are perfect, Violet." His lips pressed against hers, and she gasped into the kiss when one of Tate's hands laid flat against her underwear covered core.

"Is this okay?" Tate whispered against Violet's lips.

Violet nodded. "It's good. Great. Just keep going."

Tate moved down the bed so that he was situated between Violet's legs. His fingers hooked into the band of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. His eyes moved to her core, noticing how wet she was.

"Fuck, Vi…" Tate grumbled under his breath. Violet's breathing was fast pace, making her chest heave up and down.

"Tate, please." Violet pleaded. "Touch me." She jutted her hips up and whimpered. She had been thinking about this the entire day and was more than ready. She bit her lip hard when Tate's fingers ghosted over her wet folds. She had to hold back a loud moan. Tate loved seeing Violet react this way towards him. He liked feeling like he was in control.

His fingers hesitantly moved over Violet's core, pushing on spots to see what kind of reaction she made. Tate's eyes grew wide when he fingers pushed on a small nub, and Violet bit her hand to keep from making a loud sound.

He raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Does that feel good, Violet?"

Violet whimpered and nodded her head. "Yes…" She breathed heavily. Tate started circling Violet's nub, watching as her face contorted into a look of pure pleasure. Violet moved one of her hands down to Tate's and pushed his lower.

"Inside." She breathed. She couldn't form sentences, let alone thoughts, anymore. Tate got the hint and inserted a finger into Violet's heat. Violet's bit into her hand again to keep from crying out as her hips bucked upwards to meet Tate's finger. He moved his finger in a rhythm that her hips followed. He inserted another finger to see how Violet would react and was pleased to see her start shaking. One of her hands was gripping tightly onto one of his arms. Her nails were digging into his skin, and Tate loved it.

"If you just…" Violet was trying to remember how to speak. "Move your fingers like this." Violet made a "come here" motion. Tate listened and mirrored her movements.

"Like that?" Tate asked as he moved his fingers. Violet could only nodded quickly, too afraid that if she spoke she would make a loud noise. Tate's fingers were now hitting that sweet spot inside of her, and she was sure that she was going to explode.

Violet could feel her release about to break. She covered her mouth with her hand completely when her body started to shake uncontrollably. She let out a squeak as her walls tightened around Tate's fingers and her climax ran over his hand and down her thighs. Tate watched in amazement as Violet fell apart under his ministrations. He leaned forward and pulled her hand away from her mouth so that he could kiss her red lips.

Violet's lips lazily moved against Tate's. She pulled back when she felt his hard length pressing against her thigh. She moved one of her hands to graze across the front of his jeans, but Tate stopped her.

"Don't you want me to?" She asked, confused.

Tate smiled and kissed her lips again. "Today was about you. Don't worry. I'll take care of it later." Tate moved so that he could grab Violet's underwear and shimmy it back up her legs and onto her hips. "I would ask if you like it, but I'm pretty sure I got my answer." Tate teased.

"It was… Wow." Violet couldn't even find the words. She pulled Tate back to her so that she could cuddle into his side.

"I like this part." Tate whispered into her ear. "The part where I get to hold you."

Violet smiled, letting her guard down only in front of him. "Me too."


	7. Unveiled

Tate had been on his way to the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard a moan coming from his dad's office. He walked back a few steps and looked through the cracked door. Tate couldn't believe what he saw as he walked past his dad's office. His dad was sitting in his "doctor" chair, the one that he sat in when he talked to his patients, and Hayden was sitting in his lap with her lips attached to his neck.

Tate watched as his dad wrapped his arms around Hayden's waist, pulling her closer to him. Tate felt bile rise in his throat, and he turned to move away from the office as quickly as possible. He felt like the walls of the house were closing in on him, and he burst through the front door, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He leaned over and rested his hands against his knees as he tried to calm down. He couldn't understand why his dad would do something like that. How could he do something that would hurt his mom so much? Tate always believed that you should never hurt someone that you love. Ever.

He stood up when his emotions calmed down. He pushed down his hurt and anger, trying to numb the emotions. He hated crying and tried to avoid it. He walked away from the house and into the front yard, looking around. His eyes caught on to a small blonde figure that was sitting on the sidewalk across from his house. A smile spread across his face when he noticed that it was Violet.

He strode over to her. "Hey, Vi."

Violet looked up at him through her sunglasses. "Hi, right back at ya." She smiled and stood up. She was taken by surprise when Tate pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Well, it's nice to see you too." She joked and hugged him back. Tate buried his head against her neck. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Tate shook his head against Violet's skin, and she rubbed her hands up and down his back. "Come somewhere with me?" She whispered. He nodded and pulled back to look at her.

"Always." His crooked smile made her smile, and she took his hands in hers, walking along side him down the sidewalk.

They walked in silence for a few blocks before the sand and ocean came into view. Violet led Tate to her favorite spot, a place that overlooked the ocean and was covered with smooth rocks. She sat down on one of the large rocks, pulling Tate down with her. He sat directly beside her so that their legs were pressing against each other and laid his head against her shoulder.

Violet intertwined her slender fingers with Tate's long ones. "So tell me what's wrong."

Tate took a deep breath and squeezed Violet's fingers. "I saw my dad… With Hayden."

"Excuse me?" Violet didn't mean to sound shocked, but she couldn't stop her response in time.

Tate didn't seem to notice right away. "They were hooking up… How could he do that to my mom?"

Violet shook her head. "Fuck!"

Tate looked at her confused, noticing her strange response this time. "What, Violet?"

"I should've known this would happen… It's just like last time." Violet mumbled.

Tate waved a hand in front of her face. "Earth to Violet. Can you please tell me what you're talking about?"

Violet connected her gaze with Tate's, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Tate… I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Okay?" Tate said nervously.

Violet took a deep breath. "When you said you saw a ghost in your basement… You did."

Tate's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" He laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Violet shook her head slowly. "I know this sounds crazy, but you've got to believe me. You've already seen one so you should be able to understand. You're house… It's full of ghosts."

Tate laughed again but with a hint of anger. "Real funny, Vi."

Violet glared at him. "Don't be naïve, Tate! I'm not kidding, and you need to keep Hayden away from your dad. She's dangerous."

"How do you really know Hayden?"

"She's my sister, kinda… She died in your house. She's a ghost, and she's dangerous."

Tate shook his head. "I'm in a dream."

Violet pulled Tate's hand toward her mouth and nipped at his skin. He yelped, shocked by her bite.

"The hell, Violet?"

"You're not dreaming. A bite is close enough to a pinch. This isn't a dream, Tate."

Tate shook his head and held onto to Violet's hand with a tight grip. "Violet… This is crazy."

Violet's hand that wasn't encased in Tate's cupped his cheek, and her thumb rubbed across his bottom lip. "I know…"

Tate's eyes looked into Violet's. "Is Hayden the only dangerous one?"

Violet shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know much about the others. All I know is that if someone dies in the house, they are stuck there forever."

Tate took a moment to process what Violet was saying. He finally nodded. "Okay. I mean… I believe you. Tell me about Hayden. How did she die? Why is she dangerous?"

Violet held Tate's hands, running her thumbs over his palms as she told him Hayden's story. She didn't hold anything back, wanting him to know exactly who Hayden was and why she was so dangerous. "She's completely unstable." Tate listened quietly, trying to comprehend everything that Violet was saying. He was slowly starting to come to terms with everything.

"Okay…" The word moved slowly through Tate's lips. "I'll keep my distance from her and the basement."

Violet smiled. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I've gotten pretty used to having you around."

Tate smiled. "Right back at ya, love." He winked.

Violet leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against Tate's. Tate smiled and moaned into the kiss, moving his lips against Violet's. Violet's fingers fluttered along Tate's jaw line, and she pulled back, smiling.

"Scruffy." She crinkled her nose and rubbed the prickly hair on Tate's face.

Tate chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't shave today."

"It's okay." Violet smiled before pulling Tate's lips back to hers. Tate's hands moved to the small of Violet's back and pulled her closer to him so that their chests were pressed together. Violet moaned when Tate pulled her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I like that you're not shy anymore…" Violet whispered against Tate's lips. "Not that I didn't like shy Tate, but take control Tate is my new favorite." Tate chuckled and quieted Violet by pressing his lips to hers with more force, pushing his chest against hers so that she would lie backward. He moved his lips down her jaw line and over the soft skin on her neck, making her moan loudly when he sucked on her pressure point.

"Tate? Will you do me a favor?" Violet's breath was shaky.

Tate nodded against her skin, continuing to trail wet kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Spend the night with me."

Tate's kisses stopped at Violet's words, and he looked up at her. "Seriously?"

Violet bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah… I mean, I want to know that you're safe, and there is no danger at my house. Well, besides the normal danger that comes with having crazy parents."

The mischievous look in Tate's eyes faltered. "Oh… Yea, okay. That's fine."

Violet noticed how Tate's mood went from excited to disappointed in a matter of seconds. She smirked. "And maybe we can finally get around to doing… You know… Everything." She winked at him, looking down at his waist for a split second.

Tate smiled again. "Let's go!" He pulled Violet up from the ground and started walking away from the beach.

Violet laughed. "You're such a guy!"


	8. Our Time

_**I really hate writing "first time" scenes. I get so self conscience with the smut that I write. I'm sorry if this is awful.**_

"_Violet, your mother and I have gone away for the weekend with the rest of the family. Spend the weekend working on your school work please. We know that you're behind in your classes. See you Sunday night."_

Violet read the note that was taped to the front door of her house. She rolled her eyes, not even surprised that her parents would leave without her.

"Well, it looks like we are going to have the house to ourselves all weekend." Violet smiled and pulled the letter from the door, showing it to Tate. Tate arched an eyebrow and winked at Violet before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Violet smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tate's shoulders. Tate stepped forward, pressing Violet's back into the door. She moaned and reached behind her to open the door. Her fingers dipped into the front pockets of Tate's jeans, pulling him inside with her. Tate kicked the door closed as his lips pushed and pulled against Violet's.

"Mmm… Upstairs." Violet whispered against Tate's lips. Tate pulled his lips from Violet's lips, making her frown. He bent his knees and wrapped his arms behind her back and under her knees, picking her up in his arms. Violet squealed playfully.

"Tate's taking control." Violet teased in a low voice as Tate carried her up the stairs. Tate laughed and held her tighter in his arms.

"I thought you liked when I take control."

Violet's lips pecked Tate's cheek. "Oh, I do." She smiled as she leaned forward and opened her bedroom door for Tate since his hands were holding her. Tate carried her inside her room and lightly kicked the door shut behind them before placing Violet on her feet. He moved behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. Violet smiled at the feeling of calm and safety that washed over her when she was in Tate's arms. They were safe together in her house.

Tate reached a hand up and brushed Violet's long hair over one of her shoulders so that her neck was exposed to him. "Mmm…" He murmured against her pale skin. The faint touch of his lips left goose bumps on her skin. Violet leaned her head back against Tate's shoulder, sighing.

"Did you just sigh?" Tate chuckled against Violet's skin.

Violet nodded. "Mhmm."

"Why?"

"Because…" Violet tilted her head to the side so that she could see Tate's eyes. "This feels right, and I've never felt safer then I do in your arms."

Tate smiled, leaning forward to gently press his lips against Violet's. "I feel the same way." Tate whispered against her lips, and Violet smiled as she connected their lips. One of her hands moved up and grabbed the back of Tate's head, tangling her fingers in his curls. Tate's fingers were massaging circles into Violet's hip bones. The tips of his fingers dipped under the hem of her sweater, feeling her soft skin. Violet moaned into the kiss.

As Tate's lips continued to move in time with Violet's, his hands moved farther under her sweater until his palms rested flat against her stomach.

"Tate…" Violet pulled back and looked up into his black eyes. "Touch me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Tate smirked and pulled his hands out from under Violet's sweater, making her frown and turn around to face him. "Would you please just let me do this my way? Patience, Violet, is a virtue."

"Fuck virtues!" She complained.

Tate laughed and shook his head, his smirk becoming more prominent. "I'd rather you fuck me." His voice was low and rough.

Violet's eyes grew wide at his forceful words. She smirked back at him, winking and extending her hands out to him. "Go on then… Have your way with me, Tate."

Tate growled before throwing Violet over his shoulder and carrying her to the bed. While Violet was leaning over his back, she smacked his butt. Tate laid her down on her bed, giving her a stern but playful look. "You're going to pay for that."

"I sure hope so." Violet teased.

Tate made a noise in the back of his throat as he shook his head. "You're going to be the death of me…" Violet smiled and bit her bottom lip, looking up at Tate from where she was lying. Tate moved to sit at her feet. "Sit up." He moved his hands as he spoke, helping to pull Violet into an upright position. Her knees were bent in front of her, allowing Tate to scoot closer so that his face was close to hers. His lips brushed against one of her knees. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Since you know… You've never done this before…" Violet whispered.

Tate's eyes squinted into a harmless glare, and Violet placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm only kidding, Tate. Yes. I do want to do this." Tate pressed his cheek against her hand. Violet giggled as his scruff tickled her palm.

Tate's fingers were playing with the hem of Violet's sweater as he spoke softly. "You know what I think the most awkward part of this is?" Violet shook her head in reply. "Taking off our clothes… It's just so… Awkward. Like how do I know when's the right time to do it? Should I go slow? Or just rip our clothes off?" His words were cut off by Violet's hand covering his mouth.

"You're rambling." She chuckled. Tate's cheek tinted pink under her fingers. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute." Tate grumbled under Violet's hand.

"No, you're so much more." Violet moved her hand from his mouth to his neck, pulling his lips to hers in a brief kiss. "How about we just take our clothes off right now? Get it out of the way?" She whispered against his lips.

"Okay." Tate whispered in return.

Violet leaned back and smiled reassuringly at Tate as her hands lifted her sweater above her head. Tate followed her motions and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You're wearing more layers than I am." Tate pointed out when he was left with a bare chest and Violet still had on a shirt, tank top, and bra.

"Fair enough." Violet removed her shirt and tank top at the same time before reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. She pushed her clothes off the edge of the bed before looking up at Tate.

"You're blushing." Tate murmured as his fingertips ran along Violet's cheek bones. His eyes moved slowly down her body. Violet swore that she could feel his stare against her skin, leaving tingling sensations in its wake. Tate's eyes stopped on her breasts.

"Like what you see?" Violet teased when Tate seemed to freeze for a few long seconds.

Tate looked up at her. "Beautiful. Perfect." He mumbled as he leaned over her knees and pressed his lips to hers. Violet wrapped her arms around his necking, pulling him on top of her as she leaned to lie back against the mattress. Tate's lips moved along Violet's jaw line and down her neck, nipping and making red marks that stained her pale skin. He moved along her collarbone, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her neck before continuing his path south.

Violet moaned as Tate's lips kissed the underside of one of her breasts. She could almost feel Tate smiling against her skin. She gasped loudly as his lips covered her nipple. Her fingers curled around the bed sheets, holding tightly as his tongue moved in languid circles. Her mind was getting foggy as her body started to come alive and respond under Tate.

Tate looked up at Violet as he moved his lips to her neglected breast. She had her head to one side with her eyes closed, looking content as she sucked on her bottom lip. Tate smiled against her skin before paying equal attention to her breast.

Tate's lips moved down Violet's stomach once he was satisfied with how Violet was moaning when he touched and kissed her. He had read earlier in one of his mom's magazines that sex was the most pleasurable for a woman when she was throbbing with need. He had thought about mentioning that to Violet but didn't want her to tease him about it. He decided that he would just test the theory.

Violet sucked in her stomach when Tate's fingers dipped into the waistband of her leggings. He looked up at her again and saw that she was looking down at him through heavy lidded eyes. He smiled at her as he slowly rolled her leggings down her legs. Violet moved so that she was resting against her elbows. She noticed how Tate seemed to hesitate once she was only left in her underwear.

"Tate… You're the only guy that's ever…" Violet blushed a deep red. Tate moved up so that his face was close to hers again. "You're the only guy… No one has made me feel the way you do, Tate." Tate smiled at her words and kissed her.

Violet pushed her lips against Tate's, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. She ran her hands down his chest, resting them on the top of his jeans. She fumbled with the button and zipper before pushing the jeans over Tate's hips. Tate groaned into the kiss when Violet's hand slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his hard length.

"Violet…" He dipped his head into the space between her neck and shoulder as Violet's hand moved up and down him slowly. "You might want to stop unless you want this to be over fast."

"Sorry." Violet whispered as she pulled her hand away from him. Tate leaned back, pulling a small square out of his pocket before ridding himself of his boxers and jeans. Violet lifted her hips when his fingers hooked into the elastic of her underwear. Tate settled himself between Violet's thighs.

"Tate!" Violet gasped when his fingers slipped over her wet folds. Tate growled when he felt how slick she was. One of his fingers rubbed her swollen clit, making Violet lean her head back into the pillow and moan loudly. "You might want to stop unless you want this to be over fast." Violet repeated Tate's words in a breathy tone.

Tate smirked. "Fair enough." He repeated her words from earlier. He moved his hands to Violet's hips, pulling her close to him and entering her slowly.

"Oh." Violet moaned once Tate was fully inside of her. The feeling of being calm and safe returned as Tate stared lovingly into her eyes. Her hips moved up to meet his every thrust as he slowly moved in and out of her.

Violet wrapped her legs around Tate's hips and moaned loudly when she felt her release building. "Harder." The word fell from her lips.

Tate bit his bottom lip to try and keep his control. Being connect to Violet in such an intimate way made him completely lose his mind. It was taking everything in him not to explode. He listened to her plea and increased his pace. Violet gripped onto his shoulders so that she could keep up with him. The look of pleasure on her face alone could have brought Tate to his climax.

"Please, Violet. Please…" He begged as he felt his control starting to slip away from him.

Violet nodded her head. "Just… Mmm… Hold on." She mumbled. "Right there." It was barely a whisper before she gasped loudly and dug her nails into Tate's skin. Her release shook through her body as she clung to Tate. That was all it took for Tate's control to disappear, and his release exploded from him. His weight became too much, and he collapsed onto Violet's chest. Violet hummed as she held him tightly to her.

"I think I love you." Tate whispered in a hazy voice.

Violet smirked. "You really have to stop saying that after you cum."

Tate chuckled. He didn't know if he truly meant it, but he felt like it needed to be said.


End file.
